La fin d'une aventure
by Laena16
Summary: Alia, fière combattante des Sombrages, a tout pour être heureuse. Une vie pleine d'aventures, des amis partout sur Bordeciel et même au-delà.. Pourtant, pendant sa conquête, elle n'a eu de cesse de penser qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.. ( Désolée, je suis vraiment pas douée pour les résumés :/.) Ralof / OC. [ Disclaimer ; Ralof, Gerdur et Hod appartiennent à Bethesda Softworks.]


Le corps d'un homme décapité s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Ulfric Sombrage sortit de Mornefort, la tête du Général Tullius dans les mains. Les soldats restèrent figés dans un silence mortel, puis en quelques secondes la ville de Solitude fût remplie de bruit comme jamais elle n'en avait connu. Ulfric fût porté en triomphe et fit passer la tête de son ennemi de mains en mains entre ses vaillants soldats.

Il prononça son discours de victoire, rythmé par des vivats et des cris de joie. Seule une personne ne participait que de loin à ces réjouissances.

Alia, tout juste 20 ans. Elle avait rejoint les Sombrages comme on rejoint une équipe, sans trop savoir les règles. Elle avait appris, de la bouche d'Ulfric (mais également de Tullius) tout le contexte politico-militaire qui secouait Bordeciel. Pourtant Nordique, elle n'avait fait attention à ces conflits, jusqu'au jour où elle était tombée dans une embuscade des Impériaux, destinée à cueillir Ulfric et ses hommes. Elle s'était retrouvée enchaînée, en route pour le billot, avec Ulfric et son lieutenant, Ralof, un grand gaillard blond comme les blés et généreux comme pas deux. Il l'avait sauvé de l'exécution, elle lui était reconnaissante à jamais. Et c'était vers lui qu'allait ses pensées, en ce soir de fête.

Elle s'éclipsa discrètement, rejoignit les écuries de Solitude et vola un cheval. Elle galopa en direction du sud, vers la ville où Ralof et elle s'était arrêtés après leur évasion. Le voyage fût long, mais grâce à l'immense vigueur du canasson, elle arriva à Rivebois trois jours après la victoire de Solitude. Elle avait les muscles raides d'avoir tant chevauché, et ses bras refusaient de fonctionner, ils étaient crispés.

Ralof portait du bois pour le forgeron quand il aperçut sa plus chère amie, l'air hagard, passant les remparts. Il lâcha les bûches et fonça vers elle.

« Alia ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?!

- Chevauché .. pendant des jours.. articula difficilement la jeune femme en s'effondrant dans l'étreinte du colosse. On a réussi Ralof.. Bordeciel est sauvé..

- Tu as grandement besoin de repos. Viens, appuie toi sur moi, dit-il avec douceur. »

Il la soutint du mieux qu'il put mais, voyant qu'elle ne se portait plus elle-même, il la souleva doucement entre ses bras puissants et se mit à courir vers la maison qu'il occupait avec sa sœur et son beau-frère, tous deux partis travailler à cette heure-ci. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule, rentra dans la maison et allongea Alia sur le lit. Il referma la porte et prit un linge, qu'il trempa dans de l'eau fraîche. Il frictionna les avant-bras de la jeune femme et petit à petit ses muscles se détendirent. Elle s'assit sur le lit et, prise par un élan soudain, sauta dans les bras de Ralof. Un peu surpris, il se détendit et la serra également contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Gerdur et Hod reviennent de la scierie et les trouvent enlacés. Dès qu'ils les virent, ils se décollèrent comme s'ils avaient la peste. Hod fronça les sourcils, mais Gerdur sourit ; Ralof lui avait tellement parlé de la jeune fille qu'il était impossible de ne pas deviner ses sentiments. Leur aventure à Helgen semblait les avoir rapprochés, ainsi que l'enrôlement d'Alia chez les Sombrages. Gerdur regarda son frère, et prit la parole en prenant soin de ne pas rire.

« Alia, tout le village est en liesse pour fêter la victoire des Sombrages, ils t'attendent à la taverne. »

Alia se leva, tandis que Hod et Ralof sortirent de la maison pour aller à l'auberge. Gerdur ouvrit une armure et en sortit une robe bleue et une autre rouge. Elle tendit la rouge à Alia, qui s'empressa de la mettre. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, ayant plus l'habitude de porter des armures. Gerdur partit d'un grand rire et entraîna la jeune guerrière dans les rues éclairées de lampions. Les villageois faisaient des farandoles pour se rendre à l'auberge. Lorsqu'Alia entra dans cette dernière, elle crût qu'une explosion avait détruit la bâtisse car tout le monde s'était mis à hurler et à applaudir. Elle serra les dents sous le choc auditif, puis elle se mit à rire avec tout le monde et entra pleinement dans la fête.

~.~

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde s'amusait, dansait et buvait avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Alia était le centre de toutes les attentions, passant d'un convive à un autre au gré des tapes dans le dos qu'elle recevait. Pourtant, en regardant attentivement, elle vit qu'une personne manquait à l'appel.

Elle mit en œuvre des trésors d'ingéniosité pour sortir de l'auberge et resta un instant interdite par le silence brumeux de la nuit nordique. Puis, elle vit au loin une silhouette, allongée contre un rondin de bois à la scierie, qui regardait le ciel en buvant une chope. Elle s'approcha doucement, monta les escaliers menant à la scierie et s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la silhouette.

Ralof, les yeux bouffis par du sommeil en retard et sûrement par quelques sanglots, observait les constellations sans mot dire. Il se tourna pour resservir sa chope et vit Alia, les bras croisés, qui l'observait.

Avec l'air de quelqu'un prit en faute, il rangea ses affaires rapidement et voulut s'enfuir, mais elle le prit par le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ralof ? Tu es bizarre depuis que je suis arrivée.

- Mf.. 'aisse moi, marmonna Ralof en essayant de sortir son bras de l'étreinte.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'ait raconté ce que tu as.

- J'ai rien, maintenant fiche moi la paix.. Enfant de Dragon.

- Qu.. quoi ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Depuis que tu te bats pour les Sombrages. Tout le monde te considère comme l'héroïne de cette guerre, après Ulfric. Je ne suis même pas sûr, par contre, que Galmar connaisse les noms de ses soldats.. _mon_ nom. Tu as reçu les honneurs, dans cette guerre et au-delà, et tu m'as définitivement oublié. Tu te rappelles encore que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie ? Sans moi, tu serais sous les décombres d'Helgen, au milieu du donjon.

- Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse ? Un peu plus de reconnaissance ? Je t'ai juré que j'avais une dette à vie envers toi pour ce que tu as fais. Mais ne dis pas que je t'ai oublié, sinon pourquoi serais-je ici à te parler ? Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas sauvé Bordeciel toute seule.

- Ouais je sais.. les Grises-Barbes, Sovngarde etc..

- Non, je veux parler de _toi_. »

Ralof resta un moment interdit, puis, arrêtant la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras d'Alia pour qu'elle le lâche. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvée à Helgen, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre Alduin ni faire le reste.

- C'est faux, tu as des capacités hors normes et ..

Alia posa un doigt sur la bouche de Ralof, lui intimant le silence.

- Peut-être, mais si j'étais morte à Helgen je n'aurais quand même pas pu le faire..

- ….

- Et c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici directement te faire part de la victoire. Pas aux Compagnons, aux Voleurs ou aux autres. A _toi_. Parce que jamais je ne t'ai oublié.»

Les yeux bleu glacier de Ralof rencontrèrent ceux d'Alia, et sous l'emprise d'une lubie soudaine, il franchit les quelques centimètres les séparant et l'embrassa.

Ce fut comme si Alia voyait mille soleils. Elle ferma les yeux, mais trop vite Ralof, se sentant gêné, se recula. Elle l'empoigna alors fermement par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui rendit son baiser, puis se reculant tout deux, ils s'enfuirent main dans la main dans la maison de Ralof, déserte à cette heure. Ce qu'ils firent là-bas, chacun peut aisément le deviner, toujours est-il que quand Gerdur et Hod rentrèrent ce matin-là, ils trouvèrent Ralof, un sourire aux lèvres, endormi avec contre son torse Alia, qui dormait également.

~ . ~

Epilogue.

Rivebois célébra le mariage de Ralof et Alia un mois plus tard. Plus de 300 personnes firent le déplacement pour admirer l'union entre un vaillant soldat Sombrage et l'héroïne de Bordeciel. Même Ulfric Sombrage fit le déplacement et rencontra personnellement Ralof.

C'était en plein hiver, mais malgré ça il fit un temps exceptionnellement beau et chaud, ce qui permit à tous de profiter au mieux de l'évènement. Tout le monde chanta et dansa, et même Odahviing le dragon vint bénir le couple.

Voilà comme se termina l'épopée Sombrage, pour Alia du moins. Ce n'est certainement pas cette fin que les livres retiendront, car ce n'est pas une fin épique, mais pour le couple c'était la meilleure fin qu'ils purent jamais vivre.


End file.
